


Have You Ever Kissed A Girl?

by pulsements



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Annie Leonhart - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian, Manga & Anime, Mikasa/Annie - Freeform, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Smut, attack on titan - Freeform, mikasa ackerman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsements/pseuds/pulsements
Summary: Minor Season 3 SpoilersMikasa is bored without Sasha and decides to hang out with Annie. They drunkenly hang out which turns into something more.Takes place during 104th Training Corps Arc.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	Have You Ever Kissed A Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> no but i ship themmmm like two HOT STRONG girls yumm i just love gay ships like <3

Mikasa's scarf swings as she walks towards the showers. Her eyes catch a familiar blonde nearby as she moves into the stall to take off her clothes. The short blonde disappears behind a booth as well. Mikasa being quite taller than her, can see above the stall. She curiously watches the shadow of Annie but decides to break the silence.

"Annie? Is it just us in here?" 

"Mikasa?" Annie replies. Mikasa sees her peek her head behind the stall, "Oh, it is you."

"I think it is just us in here," Annie says. She looks around, and Mikasa notices this might be the first time she's seen Annie with her hair down.

Mikasa turns away, letting Annie continue her shower but carefully listening to the water. Wanting to shower at the same pace as her so they could finish at the same time. Thinking about how she is bored, and Sasha will probably be with Connie later on today. Deciding to figure out how to make plans with Annie without annoying her. They've fought before, but it was purely training. She wanted Annie to teach her that infamous move. 

Once she hears Annie's shower switch off, she proceeds to cut hers off as well. Quickly grabbing her things to catch up with Annie.

"Hey, Annie," Mikasa says, covering her body with a thin towel. 

"Yes?" Annie turns around, a little farther from Mikasa in the hallway leading out of the showers. 

"Did you want to do something together? We've never really talked, and I admire your strength-"

"So that means we have to do something together?" Annie bobs her head in confusion, wondering why Mikasa is suddenly interested in her. They've never really talked, and she doesn't understand why'd she'd want to.

"No, Annie, I'm just asking since you don't have any friends anyways." Mikasa blurts out. Hoping her sudden insult convinces Annie to say yes.

"I have friends," Annie mumbles. An image of Reiner and Bertolt pops up in her head, but she shakes it to brush away that thought. More like nuisances than friends. More like the reason I'm stuck here than friends.

"Okay fine, be bored in your room with your favorite roommate, Hitch." Mikasa sighs. Giving up on this thought completely. This loner attitude is so annoying, and even she's not stubborn when making friends that aren't Armin and Eren.

"Wait- what did you want to do?" Annie asks. Feeling as if she needs some time to take her mind off of what she has been thinking about. Maybe this could be a little escape from her thoughts.

"Well, I don't know. I could go to your room. There's not much to do." Mikasa admits. She obviously didn't think this through. There isn't much to do, especially when you're in training. 

"That's fine. I do have some stolen wine. Do you know where it is?" Annie shivers, beginning to feel cold in her thin towel. 

"Yes, I'll be there after I get dressed." Mikasa smiles.

Annie gives her a weary smile before nodding; when they part, Annie tightens her towel. Beginning to walk back to her room and hoping Hitch isn't there. Mikasa enters her room. Seeing that it's empty, she begins to rummage through her drawers for her undergarments. When she is half-dressed, she walks towards her bed to put on the clean clothes she's laid out for herself—a simple white button-up shirt and brown slacks. Along with her boots, previously, she threw her dirty clothes onto her bed. Her eyes wander to the small pile, wondering if she should bring her scarf. Although it's got quite a bit of odor, so she decides to leave it behind. 

Closing the wooden door which causes a faint sound that echoes throughout the hallway. She makes her way towards Annie's room. Her mind wandering, thinking about what Eren may be doing. Probably learning different ways to neglect me completely. Mikasa huffs at the thought, but when she realizes she's near. She shakes her head, which causes her bob to sway. 

Annie watches her from afar, standing in the threshold of her room. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Mikasa looks up, not realizing Annie was waiting for her. "Hitch isn't here. Come in."

"Oh, okay," Mikasa says. Walking past Annie to enter the room, her cheeks get hot in embarrassment. Scolding herself for not looking up, but the thought quickly goes away when she sees the wine and two cups. 

"Do you like drinking? Sorry, I never asked." Annie says after closing the door. Mikasa nods and moves to sit on her bed that is on the bottom.

Annie pours them both cups, bringing the bottle to the bed where she sits in front of Mikasa. Trying not to feel awkward, but Mikasa isn't saying anything. She's probably thinking about Eren.

"Thinking of Eren?" Annie teases. Mikasa looks up and takes the offered cup in her hand.

"No," Mikasa blushes. Moving to put her face into the scarf she always wears before realizing it isn't there.

"So you are," Annie laughs. "And you're not wearing that ugly scarf."

"I wouldn't go so far as to call it ugly, and no, I'm not." Mikasa huffs. Sipping her drink, her eyes scan over Annie. Who wears a grey loose shirt and baggy grey pants. They seem not to be made out of the same material as hers, though.

Annie looks away when their eyes met too long. Mikasa chuckles before she asks, "Thinking of Bertolt?" Mikasa laughs loudly as Annie's face is met with a grimace.

"Absolutely not," Annie almost gags at the thought. Bertolt? That tall musty titan? No thanks.

"Sorry, I simply assumed-"

"Assumed what?" Annie asks. Titling her head, wondering if that's what people actually think. Although they never really talk to each other in public. She's made sure of that, so how does she know? What does she know?

"Nothing, I just didn't know who to pair you with." Mikasa laughs, "Either him or maybe... Connie." 

"Connie? Now you're just cruel." Mikasa gasps but then begins to laugh once more. Annie's face turns sour when she hears Mikasa's dreadful laugh.

"Nothing is wrong with Connie," Mikasa chokes. Her body shifts to lean on her bent arm, so she doesn't spill her drink in her other hand. "Has anyone told you your laugh is dreadful, Mikasa?"

Mikasa stops laughing and looks up at Annie, who isn't smiling. Mikasa wonders if she is already annoyed with her and begins to lift herself back up. Annie frowns in confusion at Mikasa's sudden change in mood. "What?" Annie laughs awkwardly. 

"Nothing... I-"

"I'm just asking," Annie laughs. "No need to start crying. I thought you were tough." 

Mikasa rolls her eyes and begins to soften, so she wasn't upset with me. Good to know. "Shut up, Annie, but before that, tell me about yourself. Your lone wolf act is so mysterious." Mikasa squints amusingly before taking another sip of her drink.

"No, how about you tell me about yourself." Annie smiles. Wanting the attention off of her altogether. 

"Hmm... I grew up with Eren,"

"Ew, and you're like in love with him." Annie frowns in disgust. Mikasa scoffs before disagreeing with her. "I love him, not in love. Shut up, Annie." Mikasa argues.

"I'm just saying," Annie lifts her hand as if saying back off. Curiosity suddenly glistens in Annie's eyes, which Mikasa notices right away and huffs. She already knows what she's going to ask. Everyone always does. With a smirk, Annie asks slowly, "So.. have you and Eren ever?"

"I didn't come here for this." Mikasa sips the last of her wine and sets down the cup to lay down in defeat. Annie inches closer to her, really wanting to know if Mikasa and Eren have ever done anything.

"Come on, Mikasa, or wait- wait, I'll guess." Annie smiles. Mikasa notices her shift in mood and feels happy she seems to be engaging in conversation with her. It makes her feel likable since Annie seems like the type of person not to like anyone, but she could be mistaken.

Mikasa sighs and turns her head to look at grinning Annie, "If I tell you this-"

Annie squeals and bounces on the bed, screaming, "I knew it!" She giggles, spilling her wine on Mikasa's white shirt. They both lock eyes and begin to laugh, both girl's faces turning completely red. 

"Annie, you idiot!" Mikasa huffs. "You got my shirt dirty."

"I'm sorry, you can borrow one of mine but continue- continue. Tell me everything." Annie says eagerly before sipping the rest of her drink and tossing her cup aside. Mikasa sits up and takes the bottle from the middle of Annie's crossed legs. Taking a quick swing before clearing her throat and watching Annie's face that is stained with amusement.

Wanting to please her and keep seeing Annie's unseen mood, she begins her story. "This was a long time ago and not as interesting as you think. When we were kids one night, we couldn't sleep, and both his parents were in bed. We actually shared a room, believe it or not. I guess his parents believed we weren't going to do anything."

"Yes, continue." Annie waves her hand, signaling for her to finish up the story.

"Well, I don't know. I asked Eren how babies were made, and he told me that a stork came to deliver them."

"God, I know he's an idiot, but I didn't think he was that stupid!" Annie cackles. 

"Shut up, that's what his parents told him," Mikasa argues. 

"Oh my god, this story is dragging. Did he put it in or not?" 

"Annie!" Mikasa swats her softly. "No, well, we just kissed, and he felt my-"

"Your..?" Annie presses. Mikasa blushes, "My breast." 

"You barely had any at that age, though!" Annie laughs. Mikasa begins to laugh with her and agrees. "To be honest, I never did anything like that when I was younger. I wasn't that much of a curious child." Mikasa says.

"I see. Well, that was a boring-ass story." Annie says before sipping the wine. Feeling a little bit hot in the face. How much have they both drunk? Mikasa's face looked a little flushed too.

"I didn't say it was interesting. What about you?" Mikasa asks. "Come on; I told you now you have to tell me." She presses. Annie scoffs. She moves to fix her hair before admitting she's only tried things with girls.

"With girls?" Mikasa asks. Her head tilting in confusion, it wasn't unheard of, but she never suspected Annie to be interested in girls. 

"Well, I don't know. I've honestly never told anyone this, so don't tell anyone, Mikasa." Annie says sternly. Mikasa nods and stares at Annie for her to continue.

"Yes, continue." Mikasa mocks Annie, which causes her to roll her eyes. She takes another drink of the wine and continues. "Well, I don't know many girls like that so-"

"Ymir!" Mikasa gasps. She begins to laugh as Annie's eyes widen as if she's been caught. 

"She told you?" Annie asks. Leaning forward near Mikasa as she laughs, "Mikasa, she told you?" Annie repeats, which only causes Mikasa to laugh harder. Annie begins to get frustrated and starts shaking Mikasa, wanting an answer. Seeing no other choice, she straddles Mikasa grabbing her arms that are crossed over her face. Mikasa folds her legs to hold her, which causes Annie to be pushed on Mikasa's stomach.

"Why are you on top of me?" Mikasa pants. "My stomach hurts from laughing so much." She giggles

"I didn't mean to," Annie moves to get off of her. Her face is super red. She worries if Mikasa thinks she's weird because of that. 

"It's okay, but no, she didn't tell me. What other girl is obviously into girls that we know?" 

"That's true. How embarrassing." Annie admits. Her face feeling even hotter, "Are you drunk?"

"I think we both are," Mikasa giggles. Annie agrees. The mood has somewhat shifted, and for a second, both girls sit in silence. "So," Mikasa clears her throat before subtly inching closer to Annie. "What is being with a girl like?"

"What?" The question catches Annie off guard, but she begins to answer, "Oh, well, it's-"

"How was Ymir?" Mikasa asks. 

"She was... good. Yes, she was. It was perfect." She admits. "She has a way with her tongue."

Mikasa giggles, "Oh my god, Annie, I've never heard you speak like that." 

"What! It'd be the same if I were talking about a boy." She argues. 

"That's true, that's true." Mikasa nods.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Annie asks, her curiosity flickering in her eyes. 

"Well, actually yes. Sasha and I kissed once, well, because she wanted to know what it felt like, but it wasn't really anything like how you and Ymir were." Mikasa shrugs.

"I see, so you guys didn't have sex?" Annie chuckles. Mikasa nods no. She can't help but look at Annie's lips and wonder what's it like to kiss her. How was she with Ymir? Does she moan loud, or does she whimper? She's never got a good look at her body. She missed the chance when they were speaking in the bathroom.

"Why are you staring at me?" Annie blushes. She tries to hide it, but Mikasa notices right away.

"No reason, I'm just thinking," She shrugs.

"About what?" Annie asks. Beginning to look at Mikasa as well, Annie has always thought she was so pretty. She liked how she sometimes had her hair in her face. Right now, in her white shirt, she notices that Mikasa's boobs are quite big.

"Just how it is to be with a girl like that," Mikasa admits.

"Well, I-" Annie stutters. Her face becoming completely red, she feels as if the room has gotten hotter with time. Does she want to kiss? A girl like Mikasa probably doesn't. If she makes a move and Mikasa rejects her, that'll be the worst. Annie would never look at Mikasa in the eye again.

"Maybe you could show me," Mikasa says. Looking at Annie who's eyes widen.

"You mean like kissing?" Annie asks.

"Well, yes, if that's all you wanted to try." Mikasa smiles. Annie gulps, completely in awe but intrigued. 

"Are you sure?" Annie asks. Sitting up to sit on her folded legs, leaning down but almost falling to put the bottle of wine on the floor. 

Mikasa holds her arm, so she doesn't fall and says, "It seems like you're already getting ready."

"Stop," Annie blushes. 

"I'm sure," Mikasa figures if she sits the same way Annie is, she'll be too tall for her to reach. Instead, she sits closer with her legs placed off the bed, both feet touching the wooden floor. 

"Okay," Annie says a little bit too quietly, Mikasa laughs.

"Are you getting nervous? The bad, tough Annie?" Mikasa giggles.

"Stop, Mikasa," Annie warns. Mikasa looks at her pretty face with a smile, reaching to the back of Annie's head to loosen her hair. She looked so cute like this, her big blue eyes shining in the sunlight—lovely, soft blonde hair down to her shoulders. For a moment, they both stared at each other before leaning in slowly for a kiss.

Which was a small kiss, then another one, and another until Mikasa realized she liked kissing Annie so much. Their puckered lips now soft and invited each other's tongue inside their mouths. The room filled with a soft smacking sound as they kissed. Mikasa's hand moved to Annie's face, where she pulled her closer. Soft moans leave Annie's mouth. It has been so long since she's kissed, someone. It doesn't help that she's drunk, which makes her crave Mikasa's pussy even more. Although she wants to think about how it's bizarre that they're kissing. She never would've imagined waking up today to end up making out with Mikasa.

When their tongues meet, Annie moans, feeling so touch-deprived. It's almost embarrassing, but Mikasa loves it so much. It flatters her. Besides Jean, she doesn't have anyone that really makes her feel pretty, but this is very rewarding. Annie's soft moans and sloppy kisses, her wet- hot mouth. The way she's pushing her body into Mikasa's, finally Mikasa grabs under Annie's thighs and pulls her on top of her.

Annie gasps with pleasure, wanting nothing more than to have her face pushed in Mikasa's breasts. "Do you want me to unbutton my shirt?" Mikasa pants softly. Annie nods bashfully before offering to do it for her. 

She can feel her pussy grower hotter with each button that she undoes, the throb between her legs growing quicker. The feeling of her wetness in her undergarments. So much for showering. Under Mikasa's shirt reveals a thin beige bra. Annie touches Mikasa's left breast softly before kissing her once more. She slowly lays down on the bed, Annie's smaller body on top of her. 

Mikasa decides to move her hands on Annie's waist, which causes her to let out a small moan. Happy with the cries she's been rewarded, she wants even more. So she moves her hands up and up near her breasts. Annie squirms on Mikasa's lap, their lips detach, and Mikasa lowers her face near Annie's neck. Licking up her Adam's apple- Annie moans loudly. Embarrassed, she catches her breath and pulls away.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asks.

"Nothing, I- I just, I'm too loud. I'm sorry, I don't want you to think I'm weird." Annie says, still visibly out of breath even though she's trying to hide it. God, why did she ask to hang out? Is this all just a ploy? I'm so stupid; why did I tell her about Ymir and me? Now I look so stupid in front of-

"Annie," Mikasa says. "I don't think you're weird, but if you're not feeling well. We don't have to continue. I actually like hearing your moans." Mikasa admits. 

Annie stays quiet, happy she reassured her because she wanted to continue so badly. "Do you want another drink? You seem nervous." Mikasa teases. She holds Annie close so she doesn't fall off her, which causes Annie to involuntary buck her hips forward. Mikasa giggles and reaches for the less than a half-filled wine bottle. 

"Stop," Annie says. Mikasa leans back up and takes a big gulp herself before handing it to Annie. She copies her big drink and can feel her stomach burn. My face is probably so red. 

"Are you okay now?" Mikasa asks. Annie nods, which invites Mikasa closer to her face again for a long wet kiss. She can taste the sweet wine on her tongue, and the warmth of her mouth deepens the pleasure Mikasa is feeling.

"Is this better than kissing Eren?" Annie giggles. 

Mikasa lets out a breathy laugh before saying, "Yes much," A kiss. "much," Another, "better."

"I want more of you," Annie admits. Feeling slightly comfortable and eager. It's definitely the alcohol.

"Yes? How much more?" Mikasa pants as they kiss in between sentences. Their eyes have only the glisten of lust. 

Annie softly grabs Mikasa's shirt and slowly pulls it down. With Mikasa's help, they take it off, and next Annie's shirt. Which is thrown on the other side of the room, Annie lifts her bra above her head. In awe, she stares at Mikasa's pretty pale breasts. She can feel her mouth-watering at sight. "I don't want to be the only one shirtless." Mikasa blushes.

Annie lifts her shirt over her head along with her bra; midway, Mikasa touches her breast. Causing Annie to shiver softly, Mikasa has never touched a girl's breast before other than her own. Annie's were so soft and squishy. They both leaned in for another kiss while Annie's hands unbuttoned Mikasa's pants. Standing up with Annie's legs wrapped around her waist, she let her down slowly. Annie kneeled to take off Mikasa's remaining clothes. Staring at her bush, Annie's mouth watered. She hadn't had a taste of pussy in so long; she wanted to be buried in Mikasa's hot pussy.

So that is exactly what she did. Without warning, she stuffed her face between Mikasa's legs. "Annie," Mikasa said out of shock. She's never felt the heat of a tongue touch her pussy. It almost burned in the best fucking way. 

It felt so good, so good that she could barely stand. Mikasa watched Annie's blue eyes stare up at her as her face bobbed. Her tongue peaking in her wet pussy, Mikasa let out a series of soft moans. Her hand jolted to Annie's head, pushing her deeper. Annie's hand gripped her thigh and moved it so she could lift her foot onto the edge of the bed. Annie wanted to lick her so well. She wanted to have her juices on her nose. She loved the musky smell of her pussy, the sweet-salty taste. 

Mikasa moaned loudly, involuntarily bucking her hips but deciding that feels even better. She slowly fucks Annie's face with her pussy. Annie's cheeks are so red, and she feels so hot. Annie moans into Mikasa's pussy.

"Oh, Annie," Mikasa moans. She whimpers while her body shakes. "Annie, let me- touch you," 

Annie ignores her, loving the reaction Mikasa gives her. She wants to eat her pussy more. Mikasa leans her shoulders against the top bunk bed. Her hips sunk forward while her left leg was lifted on the edge of the bed. She could feel sweat build upon her back and neck. Her chest heaved softly as her gasps became quicker and quicker. Annie's hands move under Mikasa's legs to cup her ass and push her forward.

Mikasa moans loudly, swallowing the remaining spit in her mouth. Grunting softly, she moves backward and picks Annie up from her shoulders to kiss her. Her mouth glistens with her juices while they kiss Mikasa wraps her arms around her small frame. Squeezing her body close and tight, wanting to feel the warmth of her.

Mikasa switches sides with Annie and lays her down on the bed. Removing her pants and underwear and diving between her legs. Annie moans loudly at the first touch of Mikasa's tongue on her clit. Her legs fold, and Mikasa bobs her head between Annie's legs. Annie is a moaning mess, louder than Mikasa. She has ached to be touched this way, not having anyone to eat her pussy. 

Annie arches her back as she feels a shiver go down her spine. Staying quiet in between her moans, trying to focus solely on how good it feels. Mikasa's tongue laps on Annie's wet pussy, her nose stuffed in her bush. She realizes this is so good, to give someone pleasure. To see Annie's perky breasts softly droop down her chest. Her arms reach to grab them tightly, causing Annie to squirm.

"Oh, Mikasa. That feels so good." Annie praises.

Mikasa removes her mouth, leaning on Annie's stomach to catch her breath. Annie sits up and swallows the remaining spit in her mouth. "Let's try something else. Come sit on the bed."

"Okay," Mikasa agrees. She sits on the bed, but Annie gestures for her to pose a different way. Mikasa moves to sit right in front of Annie as Annie moves to sit in front of Mikasa with her legs open.

"Come closer. We're going to like... Ymir showed me this... basically, we rub against each other." Annie explains.

"And it feels good?" 

"It takes like a certain position, but yes, it feels really good, but since I'm flexible, I should go on the bottom?" Annie is confused, and she forgot who is supposed to go on top. Knowing Mikasa is strong, yet she might be flexible too.

"Well, I am too, is that okay?" Mikasa asks.

"Yes, since we're both strong and flexible, I don't think it matters." Annie shrugs before laying Mikasa back. Her hair flops backward onto the pillow, and Annie sees her entire face. Annie lifts Mikasa's legs and sits between them at an angle. Looking down to match their clits together, she begins to move back and forth slowly once she does. 

Annie moves to spit on Mikasa's pussy, causing Mikasa's eyes to widen. She grabs Annie's face and kisses her. Super fucking turned on from what she just witnessed. Annie pants as Mikasa releases her face, eager to rub her pussy on this tall beauty. 

Annie's hips grind slowly against Mikasa, and after figuring out the right position. Where their clits meet, Annie begins to pick up the pace. Mikasa watches Annie's breast bounce, as does Annie, who watches Mikasa's breasts move up and down.

"This- this feels really good." Mikasa gasps.

"Yes? It does?" Annie taunts. Mikasa groans loudly, tossing her head back while her eyes roll back. Loving every second of this, feeling Annie's hands grip her thigh. The bed creaks loudly, and their moans begin to get louder. 

"Damn, I feel-" Mikasa chokes. Her stomach feels hot, and she feels as if she's going to pee. "Oh my god, Annie." Mikasa tries her best not to squirm, wanting to stay in this position since it feels so good.

The soft sound of their wet pussies kissing fills the room; Annie groans as she begins to buck her hips harder. Slowly and teasingly against Mikasa's clit, which causes her to squeal. Annie recollects her thoughts once she realizes what's going on. Another great story to tell the next girl who wants to be in her room like this. 

"Ugh, Annie," Mikasa grunts. 

The feeling in her stomach starting to burst, and her body starts to tighten. Unknowingly she orgasms against Annie's pussy, which she notices. Annie relishes the moment. Licking her lips, she swallows her saliva and pushes her hips down harder. Her body starting to jerk weirdly as her climax nears. Mikasa grabs her breasts with one hand and holds her waist with another. Almost guiding her movements so Annie could climax. Annie grunts loudly, throwing her head back as a shiver sends down her spine.

Her head falls to the side, and her eyes roll backward before she moans loudly. Annie's hips jerk forward suddenly. She squeezes Mikasa's thigh before finishing on top of her. Mikasa smiles as Annie breathes heavily, putting her hair behind both Annie's ears. 

"That was really good, "Mikasa laughs.

"I'm glad you think so," Annie smiles. Her face covered with sweat, glowing a faint red. 

"Will we do this again?" Mikasa asks.

"Only if you want to."


End file.
